In certain architectures, service providers and/or enterprises may seek to offer sophisticated online conferencing services for their end users. The conferencing architecture may offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Conferencing architectures may also deliver real-time interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and multimedia technologies. Virtual meetings and conferences have an appeal because they may be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs. In addition, virtual meetings may provide a sense of community to participants who are dispersed geographically.